Forbidden Kisses
by MioneWazlib
Summary: Neville wakes up in the Gryffindor Common Room with a few guests the night after The Battle of Hogwarts. Luna wakes up in the same place, finding out that some of her dreams aren't coming true.  But she can always try... -LLNL. NLHA.-


**-Forbidden Kisses-**

_Neville/Luna_

Neville woke on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room and looked around. He wasn't entirely sure where he was for a few moments. When he finally realized just where he was he was shocked to find that he was also smacked in the face with the memories of everything that had happened the night before.

All the people he lost. Everything that was destroyed. That final victory.

He picked himself up to go off and get started on reconstruction. There was going to have to be some serious damage if his recollection was telling the truth of what truly happened just less than twenty-four hours before. As Neville found his way to the boys' dormitory to hop in the shower before the day that was waiting for him, he remembered the reason he was sleeping in the Common Room, not his dorm; and on the floor, not in a bed or even a couch. There were roughly forty others spread throughout the room. Not just students and not even only Gryffindors. There were Ravenclaws, both young and old filling the space alongside the Gryffindors. Cho Chang was hugging the figure of Oliver Wood who didn't seem to notice he had the girl near him.

Neville spied one set of eyes he was very pleased to see: the large blues that could only belong to Luna Lovegood. He had never been happier to see someone alive since he found Hannah. Luna seemed to have spotted him at the same instant that he spotted her because she smiled and began standing up. He felt like he was punched in the stomach when he spotted the dried blood on her left arm. So all that really did happen…

Luna seemed to be skipping as she made her way over to where Neville stood. "Lovely weather today, don't you think?" Her usual airy voice made Neville want to laugh.

He glanced out the window, it was lovely. God seemed to have been playing some sort of joke on them. How could it be this nice are such a horrible day? "You're right, it is beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky." Neville could tell his voice was hollow, he hoped the blond wouldn't notice.

"Are you still with Hannah?" Oh to think as Luna does, to be able to think about something so happy at a time like this. When they were moments away from needing to rebuild a thousand year old building and bring their friends to their final resting places. "I hear you guys got together this year."

Neville felt a small blush cross his cheeks at the mention that his love life had been important enough to be spread to others. "Yeah, we're still together."

Luna's face dropped a fraction, could she have been disappointed in his happiness? "That's great for both of you. Now you can have a happy life together with your plants." The lightness was still in her voice even if it wasn't in her eyes.

"Well, only time will tell won't it?"

"I just know," Luna was far too confident in her statement. "I saw it in the way you looked at each other."

Was that Luna's disappointed voice or was Neville imagining things? "I hope you're right." Neville had the image of Hannah and him growing old together, having children, and running a household. The idea made a smile fall on his lips.

As this dream flew through his mind, Luna looked up at him with a face Neville simply couldn't read. Neville's dream was stopped moments later as Luna stepped forward and kissed him.

Neville was taken aback as it happened and barely had time to respond at all before it was over. Luna smiled. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Wh-what?" the brunet had no clue what to think about that statement? Luna had a thing for him? When did that happen? What was Hannah going to say to that? So many questions hit before the guilt even had a chance to slap him. "What just happened?"

"I believe I just kissed you even though you're with Hannah." The statement was too simple. It didn't answer any of the questions he had.

"Why?"

"Because I thought I'd do it before you were married and it was too late." That airy tone had returned to her once again. "Plus the thought of my first kiss being forbidden sounded like fun."

Neville thought about that statement a moment. It made no sense to him… then again, nothing Luna ever said made true sense.

"I think you better go up and shower, you've got to be clean for the first day of victory." And she skipped up the staircase towards the girls' dormitory.

Neville found himself a little dumbstruck. He was never going to understand that girl. Ever.

He started the trek up to the bathrooms for a much needed shower and shave. He did need to be clean for the first day of reconstruction.

Once the water was on he decided to himself that Hannah would never know what happened this morning with Luna. After all, forbidden kisses were just that, forbidden.

**857 Words**

**A/N: This is loosely based on the DAYDverse. If you haven't read _Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness _by Thanfiction you should.**


End file.
